Technology-assisted decision making is becoming more commonplace in the lives of modern society. Users rely on technologies to research product and/or service reviews on-demand, harnessing data from sources such as social media, blogs, mobile applications, etc. These existing technologies may provide very specific empirical data to users for making better-informed decisions. Many of these technologies, however, are limited to provide information to the user when the users know exactly what they are looking for. Social media, particularly, serves as an enormous resource of publicly available data, whereby users share their personal experiences via social media posts. The data gathered from social media may cover a broad scope of personal experiences related to a particular event, action, goal, product, service, or other subject of interest. Users, however, are generally limited to parsing social media data using simple search queries that narrow the scope of data available for review based on keywords of interest.